servafandomcom-20200215-history
Eru-Judian Commonwealth
The Eru-Judian Commonwealth was a small interstellar state centered around Iota Zulu, in blue quadrant of the Region Pel's Aurora. It was originally known as the Iota Zulu Republic, but the discovery of ancient Desan settlements on the planet, the ruins of the kingdom of Eru-Judian, and the solidification of independence following the Battle of Nationhood, the new country took after the Desan and used their name for the planet, to carry on the legacy and reflect the cultural impact the Desan had had on the colony. Eru-Judian, in a dialect of Laninti, meant something like "two-extremes" referring to the bipolar climate cycle caused by the moon's erratic orbit. Following independence, Eru-Judian solidified itself as a strong regional power, with considerable economic and military strength. After the Battle of Meio it possessed the strongest Astrofleet in blue quadrant, and during that time had mobilized one of the system's largest armies - in the same tier as the Giannist Hierarchy and the Meyove Confederation. The economy was also robust, the 'Twilight' industrial quarter of Wetardom among the largest industrial zones in the region, though lagging far behind the 'Workshop' on Rho Aquilae. Its most significant aspect however was its culture and social progress, drawing migrants from all over the region. The University of Iota Zulu was the best-equipped, best-staffed school in the region, and offered the widest variety of subjects to study. During the Golden Age of Wetardom, the university became a center of scientific research and exchange. Important discoveries were made there. History The catalyst for the declaration of the Eru-Judian Commonwealth was the Battle of Iota Zulu in the year 197, the culmination of mounting tensions between regional Innovaganix command and their subordinate colonies. The colony of Iota Zulu broke into open revolt against the corporation as a member of The Free Systems. It then, as the Commonwealth, became a noteworthy regional power in the following months, being among leading colonies in terms of industry, military, and mining. Culture Language The vast majority of the initial colonists spoke an antiquated dialect of German, and German became the primary language of the Commonwealth. However, many new arrivals brought their own languages with them, and most of the population eventually learned more than one language. An exception to this were the Uhara population, who did their best to communicate with translators via Maghua, but were themselves not able to learn human languages in any but the most primitive forms. Diet Initially, the colony was limited to subsisting on just the most basic of nutrient paste, as many newly settled worlds must make do with. However, with the arrival of the Uhara on Fremidi and the increased development of industry and trade ties, diets began to diversify. In particular, the Uhara made monthly deliveries of much coveted supplies of meat, which greatly improved the quality of the average citizen's diet. Art The great influence that the primay planet's desan history had on the population was especially noticeable in the art produced there. Much favoured were works of visual art emulating styles discovered in the ruins, but literature and music were also very widespread. A small company was established fairly early on to publish the works of various artists and export them throughout the region. Of particular note was the story of Inimetay, a historical novel based on the memoirs of a desan soldier who had lived and died on the planet in ages past. Free Time During the punishing summer months, many of the colonists on Îsfiur were perforce rendered without work, and instead of simply idling this time away, great efforts were made during the colony's first summer to create oppurtunities for the people to keep active and healthy. There were initially three primary projects to this end: The University of Iota Zulu, the Agency of Technical Relief, and the Sporting Clubs Initiative. The University was created initially concentrating on mostly technical subjects, but very soon expanded courses into a great variety of fields, including languages and history. A great many people spent their free time studying anything which caught their interest, and the level of education in the Commonwealth was rather above what one might expect from a relatively young colony so far out from Earth. The Agency of Technical Relief was created as a combined fire brigade and medical service, consisting almost entirely of part time volunteers, with only specialised roles needing to be filled by full time personnel. They were trained in firefighting and to aid in cases of disasters, be they of natural origin or otherwise. The medical service had well trained paramedics, and provided first aid training for anyone interested. The Sporting Clubs initiative, in contrast to the previous two, was primarily intended for the entertainment of the population. Due to the singular climate situation and the limited space within Wetardom, Parkour became the primary sport of the nation. The habitation dome of the capital provided plenty of buildings, across which people could free run - climbing and jumping and skating about the city while spectators watched from below and helicopters broadcast to planetary television and radio from above. A secondary project to occupy people's time was that of the Prospectors' Guild - a club of adventurous individuals who would don heavy, heat resistant armour and leave the protected city environment in long range rovers, exploring the continents of the planet. Later, another large-scale operation arose: That of inter-planetary tourism. People from all walks of life were free to book a trip to any of the Commonwealth's settlements for a holiday, a service which was provided for free of charge by the Commonwealth's Government. The main cargo starship of the colony, the DS Fallane, was more or less permanently travelling between the worlds already for supply reasons, and so it was decided to open up publically available "seating" for citizens to book. Although Gschenk did not suffer the same climate issues as Îsfiur, much the same occupations were available there, as workers received a substantial amount of vacation time and free days in which to pursue these interests. Category:Stellar Empires Category:Eru-Judian articles Category:Human empires